Red String of Fate: THE SEQUEL
by cara04
Summary: This is a sequel of the Red String of Fate. The story focuses on the part when Takasugi Shinsuke entered the scene. This is basically about the love triangle of Sougo, Kagura, and Takasugi.
1. Chapter 1

RED STRING OF FATE: THE SEQUEL

Chapter 1

Everyone in class 3-Z was staring at the eye-patched transferee, except for one who was running late for school. Okita Sougo was late again. Added to his delay was the time he spent with the fortune-teller who kept telling him that if he won't act fast he will lose a very important thing. Like what happened two years ago, he ignored the fortune-teller's advice and hurriedly when to school. After all, he believed that he had already lost one of the most important person for him.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, everyone was curious about the transfer student, especially the girls. So when Ginpachi-sensei asked them if they have any questions they would like to ask the transfer student, the girls went crazy.

"Ne ne, Shinsuke-kun, Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What happened to your left eye?"

"When is your birthday?"

"What's your ideal girl?"

"Are you an M or an S?"

Takasugi Shinsuke remained nonchalant despite the questions thrown at him, more like he seemed pissed. He remained his stoic expression. He did not even bother to answer the questions of his classmates. Kagura, on the other hand, was still surprised to see their red string connected. That was why when Ginpachi-sensei gave them the chance to ask Takasugi questions, she immediatedly stood up and said the question she's been keeping on her mind.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

...

Everyone fell silent.

As soon as she said those words, an uber darn hot guy with brown hair opened the door of their classroom while panting heavily.

"Geez, Okita-kun. I'm going to call your sister if you continue being late." Ginpachi-sensei said.

But Okita just ignored him. He was confused at the scenario he saw as he entered the classroom: Everyone was silent while looking at Kagura and the transfer student; An unfamiliar eyepatched guy was standing in front of the class; and Kagura was standing up, staring at the new student, and breathing heavily.

While Okita was busy deciphering the scene, Takasugi opened his mouth and started talking with his deep sexy voice.

"I'm not going out with someone."

"I'd rather not talk about my past and what happened to my left eye."

"Ausust 10."

"I don't have interest in women. But anyone would do."

"S...I guess."

He started answering one by one the questions thrown at him. Everyone listened to him carefully, especially Kagura, as he was about to answer the last question.

"I don't think I am capable of giving affection to someone. But if you're okay with that...

then let's get to know each other more."

-end of chapter 1-

A/N: Finally! I was able to finish the first chapter of the sequel. So what do you think? Comments are very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The words that Takasugi uttered made kagura's heart flutter. She can't help but stare at his mannequin-like face that was almost covered by his pitch black hair. His physical attributes were nearly perfect. He was tall and good-looking. No one would doubt that he had a nice body even with his clothes on. At that moment, Kagura thought that he had seen the most attractive guy (even more attractive than Sougo) she had even seen in her entire life.

There was a romantic ambiance in the room after Kagura's confession but this was instantly ruined by a latecomer who noisily walked towards his seat after hearing what the transfer student had said. It was like he wasn't ashamed of being late and he doesn't care whether he was ruining the mood in the classroom.

That day, Kagura's attention was focused on Takasugi. She would always find herself staring at him. He was so damn hot. Kagura especially liked his jaw line which she found so sexy. After some time, she would remember her sudden confession then she would blush thinking that she shouldn't have said those words. She almost forgot her recent heartbreak with Sougo.

Takasugi, on the other hand, remained mysterious. He didn't talk much and often stared blankly into space.

And Sougo?

Even after that rude behaviour he showed that morning, he was still indifferent. He hadn't showed any signs of jealousy even after the whole class started teasing Takasugi and Kagura. And for some unknown reasons, he was even being extra sweet with otae.

"I'm glad Kagura is finally moving on" Otae said as she and Sougo were going home.

"Hmm? Is she?" Sougo replied obliviously.

His answer made otae think that he didn't care. After all, Kagura's confession to Takasugi wasn't even a big deal for him. In short he didn't give a damn. This made Otae feel at ease. She assumed that there was no more lingering feelings left between Sougo and Kagura.

After Sougo walked Otae home, he went to the bus stop, where he and Kagura usually wait for their bus as they go home. _That same bus stop where he rejected her_.

But those memories, including those that happened two years ago were all part of the past for him. He was able to move on. He was able to let go. He was serious when he said he loves Otae. He was happy with her. He was happy with his life.

Waiting at the bus stop gave him a feeling of nostalgia. But then again, it was all part of the past_. So when the bus finally stopped in front of him, he got in without even looking back._

As the bus where Sougo got in drove off, a red head pigtailed girl came.

"Geez! I hate that old geezer Ginpachi-sensei! Just because I wasn't paying attention at his lesson he would instantly send mo to detention? And here I was thinking that I would be able to go home early today." Kagura said as she was waiting at the bus stop. If only she came a second earlier, she could have come across Sougo.

When the bus came, she got in and went straight home. That whole time she was sitting at the bus, the only thing she was thinking was Takasugi. She realized, it was because they were destined that she fell in love with him at first sight. But still, she regretted confessing like that to him. She thought that she should've made a good impression first before confessing.

When she got home, she was welcomed by the smell of baked cookies. Her mother loved baking. And Kamui, his brother, loved eating.

"Okaerinasai!" Her mother greeted her.

"Yo imouto-chan! Here have some!" Kamui greeted her as he passed her a bowl of baked cookies.

"Kagura, can you give some of these cookies to our new neighbour next door? I told your brother a while ago to greet them and give these cookies as welcoming present but he is to stubborn." Her mother told her. They were living in a three-storey housing complex where every family knew one another. So it was only natural for them to be friendly to their new neighbour.

Kagura looked at his smiling brother angrily. "You're such a pain in the ass! Why are you always making things hard for me? You're older than me so you are supposed to be the one doing the errands!"

Her mother reprimanded her for talking disrespectfully to her brother. Since she wasn't able to refuse her mother's favour, she was forced to greet their new neighbour and give the cookies.

She went to the unit beside theirs and knocked at the door.

"Excuse me! Umm...I'm one of your neighbours. I just have a little something here as a welcome present. Hello?" She said as she was waiting for someone to open the door.

The door creaked as it opened. Kagura wasn't really concerned about their new neighbour. She just wanted to give the cookies and go straight home. But she was shocked when she saw an eye-patched handsome guy opened the door.

"OKAASAAAAANN! WHY? Why didn't you tell me it was TAKASUGI SHINUSKE?" Kagura shouted as she barged into their house.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"Our new neighbour? Why didn't you tell me it was him?" Kagura said.

"Because we don't know it was him. Who is him anyway? Do you know him?" Her mother replied.

At that moment, Kamui interrupted their conversation and said "Takasugi Shinsuke-kun? I think I've heard that name before. I just don't know where. Where have I heard of that name?"

"Anyway, why are you so shocked Imouto-chan? Are you into him?" Kamui added, obviously teasing his little sister.

"O-of-course not!" Kagura answered defensively.

"So suspicious..." Kamui said as he moved closely towards his sister. Then he said, "oh well, do what you want to do. Like whoever you want to like. You're obviously into him."

Kagura was really irritated with her brother but she knew she can't win against him so she dismissed the topic and walked to her room.

Kamui was still having fun teasing her and before she entered her room her brother asked her,

"If you're into that guy now...

...then what about that Okita guy?"

Kagura turned around and looked at her brother with a menacing smile on his face.

-end of chapter 2-

A/N: At last I finally finished writing this chapter. I was really sad at the part when okita was waiting at the bus stop T.T Anyway, comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phone Call

That night, Kagura can't seem to fall asleep. Who would've been able to sleep knowing that an unbelievably handsome young man is living right next door to them? But more than Takasugi being handsome, Kagura was more concerned about the fact that fate can really be so, for the lack of a better word, manipulative. Everything was going well. He was willing to get to know her more. They were living right next to each other. And most of all, fate was their ally. But despite that, Kagura was still bothered, more like ashamed of her confession, right on their first meeting.

It was past midnight when her cell phone rang. It puzzled her. Who would call her in the middle of the night? She was pissed because she'll have to go through all the trouble to get up and answer the phone. So she ignored it and tried to sleep until her ringing phone hanged up. But then it started ringing for the second time.

"Geez! Just who the heck are you? You better be up to something good." She said as she got up and went to the table opposite her bed to get her phone. She looked at her phone and saw the unknown number of the person calling her. The call was from someone not in her contacts. But it was a familiar number. She was sure of that. It was a number she had deleted years ago.

"Hello?" Kagura said as she answered the phone.

"Hey."

The familiar voice on the phone said. It was a deep sexy voice that made chills run down Kagura's spines.

"Hey. What's up?" She replied to the person on the other side of the phone, that person she least wanted to talk to, Okita Sougo.

Kagura was really bothered by Sougo's sudden phone call.

_Why did he call? What was his business with her? _

Those were the questions that had been running through her head. This reaction of hers was expected since he had never called her ever since that last phone call more than two years ago. Actually, she was more surprised by the fact that Sougo still had her number. Well, she hadn't really changed her number for more than two years. But the thought of Sougo keeping her number all this time made her heart skip a _little_ bit.

Yes. A _little_ bit. Like the size of an electron. She was convinced it was. Besides it was too late for her to fall head over heels with him again. She wanted to move forward.

The mood was awkward until Okita Sougo started talking.

"Umm, do you remember Kondo-san?"

"By Kondo-san you mean...Gori? Our class president from junior high?" Kagura said.

"Haha yes yes. That's him." For a moment, Sougo sounded cheerful but it was obvious that he was doing that to relieve the awkward atmosphere.

"You see...he's planning to have a reunion this coming Saturday and he kind of asked me to inform everyone. Sa-chan and the others agreed to come. Hijikata-san will surely be there. So...are you coming?" Sougo said.

"I'm really not sure. I'll inform you if I'm free on Saturday." Kagura said. She was unsure of her reply. She wanted to come but the thought of seeing him again, reliving the memories and the pain, was too much for her.

"I see. You can just send Kondo-san a message if you'll come. I'll give you his number. Besides he's the one organizing the reunion. That's all. Bye." Sougo said then he hanged up.

That's all. Bye.

Those words kept repeating in Kagura's head as she went to bed. She was expecting something a bit more from him. Deep inside her heart she was wondering what was Sougo feeling when he talked to her. What was he feeling at that very moment? Was his heart pounding as hard as hers? Or was she the only one feeling that way? These thoughts eventually drove her to sleep.

**Tuesday morning**

It was the same as the day before. Everyone was teasing Kagura for that sudden confession yesterday. Takasugi, as always, kept ignoring them although he's the one who said "Let's get to know each other more." until Okita Sougo entered the classroom. As expected, his loving girlfriend greeted him brightly.

Deep inside, Kagura was suffering from an emotional roller coaster. Just yesterday, she finally met her fated person and then later on found out that they were living right next to each other. Then she received a call that same day from the person she's been trying to forget. And now, they're all in one room, acting like everything was normal. Takasugi never mentioned anything about being neighbours or how the cookies tasted. Okita, on the other hand, never talked to her about the upcoming reunion. He was acting like he never called her that night.

"Oh well, whatever. It's not like I'm expecting anything" Kagura murmured as she tried to get those things out of her mind.

**Tuesday night**

"Like I told you, I haven't decided whether I'll go or not. Actually, I don't feel like going." Kagura said as she argued with Shinpachi over the phone. Shinpachi was convincing her to come in the reunion. After all, it has been ages since they last saw each other. But Kagura was still undecided.

"I'll give you a call once I've decided to come" Kagura said as she hanged up the phone. It was late and she was getting sleepy. So she went to bed and fell asleep. But after some time, she was awakened by a creaking sound coming from the unit besides theirs. The sound was coming from Takasugi's place. It was more like a sound of a locked door being opened. Kagura, being curious, sneaked a peak from their window. It was indeed Takasugi!

It seemed like he had just arrived home. Kagura checked the time. It was almost 3 o'clock am. Why did he come home so late? Won't his parents be waiting for him?

"Come to think of it. When I arrived home that afternoon, the door in his place was already locked and the lights were off. It seemed like no one is home." Kagura said silently.

Takasugi was wearing black polo and jeans (Damn. He's so hot). He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. Kagura was puzzled. Questions like 'Since when did he change his clothes?', 'Where did he come from?', 'Where are his parents?', 'Is he living alone?', 'How come he got home so late?', 'What is he up to?' were running through her head.

"I want to know more about him" she said.

Kagura realized, Takasugi Shinusuke was really mysterious. This thought triggered her curiosity. She wanted to know EVERYTHING about him. Thus, that very moment, Yato Kagura finally debuted as a stalker.

-end of chapter 3-

A/N: Yey! I finally finished chapter 3. I don't know why but for some reasons I'm rooting more for Takasugi than for Sougo. Takasugi is just too gorgeous. But I will always be an OkiKagu shipper. LOL I really don't know who Kagura will end up. Please tell me your opinions. I badly need it! xD

Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I promise to update more often so please stay with me until the end. Comments are very much appreciated! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Wednesday**

It was Wednesday afternoon, 3 days to go before the upcoming reunion of Kagura and Sougo's junior high class. But rather than deciding whether to go or not, Kagura was busy stalking Takasugi. She followed him wherever he went. His daily routine was pretty normal. He leaves his apartment at exactly 6:30 am and goes home by 4. But the suspicious thing was that he always leave his house by 7pm and comes back during the wee hours. Also, it seemed like he was living alone in his apartment. Kagura remembered Ginpachi-sensei telling them about Takasugi transferring schools due to his father's work. But where was his father and what is Takasugi doing during those hours he's not at home?

Kagura was pondering these thoughts as she passed by the corridor. It was dismissal time and she was about to leave school when she saw Okita Sougo waiting patiently beside the entrance to their school building with his backpack. He must have been waiting for his beloved Otae to finish her student council affairs.

It had been awkward for them to talk or even to catch each other's eyes after that incident at the bus stop where he rejected her. Because of this, she decided to walk straight pretending not to see him. She was convinced that Sougo must be feeling the same way and that he was simply waiting for Otae. So she walked straight ahead with her eyes focused straight in front of her trying not to catch a glimpse of him. But as she passed by him she heard, "Oi. Kagura." Her heart almost stopped beating.

"Why?" Kagura exclaimed, as if shocked by Sougo's sudden greeting. "I-I mean, what's up?" said Kagura trying to recover from her violent reaction.

"About the reunion, Kondo has been bugging me about it. He said everyone should come no matter what" Sougo said.

Kagura didn't know how to answer him. She was too busy about the whole Takasugi thing that she forgot about the reunion. For some reasons, she felt like she was being pressured by Sougo. He stared at her with his dashing red eyes. Kagura was tongue-tied for a moment but she was released from this state of trance by a glimpse of an eye patched boy.

Kagura saw Takasugi passed by across them. Because of this her attention shifted from the handsome sadist Okita Sougo to the _über darn hot Takasugi Shinsuke. It reminded her that she still had some stalking job to do._

_"Sorry Okita-san. I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Kagura said as she hurriedly left. _

_Sougo wasn't able to stop her from leaving. For a moment he was dumbfounded by how Kagura addressed him._

_"Okita-san huh?"_

_…and since when did I stop calling her China girl?"_

It was the second day of Kagura's stalking operation plan. She was extra careful so as to avoid getting caught by Takasugi. Just when Kagura thought that this was another typical day for Takasugi, a group of obviously-delinquent-guys-who-are-up-to-no-good cornered him. Kagura out of shock hid from a distant lamp post. She watched as they encircled him and dragged him into an ally until they reached a dead end.

Instead of asking for help, which any rational person would do, Kagura followed them. She was curious as to what business do those thugs have with her prince. Well, it wasn't surprising that someone like Takasugi was involved with those types of people. She hid while trying to listen to their conversation.

"What do you want?" Takasugi coldly asked the men around of him.

A guy who obviously looked like the leader spoke in a harsh tone, "Nothing. I just want to see the face of a traitor before I beat the crap out of him!"

"Onishi, let's stop this." Takasugi said while trying to avoid the topic. As soon as he said this a mighty punch came flying to his face. He was caught off guard and was startled for a moment. The men around him grabbed his arms to refrain him from moving. This was followed by more punches and kicks from the guy called Onishi. It was brutal. Takasugi was bleedling badly. They continued beating him until a little voice from somewhere interfered.

"STOP HURTING HIM! I SAID STOP IT!" Kagura yelled.

The attention of the thugs shifted to Kagura.

"Oi, oi. What do we have here? A little kitten. Are you lost little girl?"

Takasugi Shinsuke was surprised to see his classmate at that moment who a few days ago confessed to him.

"Y-you?" he said.

"Ehh…so you know each other? This is exciting." Onishi said as he walked towards Kagura.

Kagura was still furious and it was obvious in her eyes. He was almost close to her and was about to reach her when Takasugi muttered the words,

"Don't touch her."

-End of Chapter 4-

Author's note: So there. Chapter four is done. Honestly, I regret writing this whole Red String of Fate story when Okinobu wasn't established yet. If I wrote this story a bit later then the triangle would have been among Kagura, Okita, and Nobume. But oh well, what is done is done. By the way, I'm a hard Okikagu shipper and I feel like Okinobu is a threat to my OTP. I know it may sound ridiculous but what can I do? That's how I feel.

Again, comments are very much appreciated. Please stay with me until the end. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The development_

Takasugi's fierce warning caught Onishi's attention. As soon as he was caught off-guard he was smacked on the face by what seemed to be an umbrella/weapon-of-mass-destruction. This gave Takasugi the chance to break free from the grasps of Onishi's companions.

"Run!" Takasugi yelled as he pulled Kagura's arm.

Soon, they found themselves running hard while being chased by a bunch of high school delinquents. It almost seemed like an endless chase until both of them were able to escape from Onishi. As soon as they had lost the group of delinquents following them, they stopped in a nearby park to catch their breaths.

They noticed that they had been holding each other's hand all those time that they had been running. Surprised, they quickly released each other's hand from their grasp and remained silent. Of course, the situation was awkward. Both didn't know what to say. Then, kagura broke the silence and said,

"Ne, Takasugi-kun, about those – "

"Go home!" Takasugi said sternly before Kagura finished her statement.

"Oi, oi. What's with that attitude? How dare you ask me to go home without giving me an explanation as to why we were almost killed? I just saved you butt out there!" Kagura shouted.

"No one asked you to do that. Keep your nose out of my business." He said.

"Oooh…and who was that person who said let's get to know each other more? Now you're telling me to keep myself out of your affairs?" Kagura exclaimed obviously losing her temper.

"That was different. That time, I was simply…flirting. Go home! I need to go now." He said with a poker face but hesitated a little bit when he said the word _flirting._ He was about to leave when Kagura said,

"Flirting? Oh well, I couldn't care less about your reasons and explanations which I know you wouldn't give me even if I die. But listen carefully…" Kagura took a deep breath and continued her statement.

"_You have to know that we are connected by a red string so don't do anything dangerous that will make me an old maid all my life."_

Then, Kagura left. Of course, Takasugi was dumbstrucked after hearing what she said.

**Thursday, 1:45 am**

Takasugi was climbing the stairs to his apartment. When he got in front of the door to his unit, he opened the pocket of his bag to search for the keys. He was having a hard time because it was dark. Only a single light bulb near the stairs and the light coming from the moon illuminated the second floor where his place and Kagura's place were located.

"Sneaking again at this hour, what are you up to?" said a small voice a few meters from him.

He turned around and saw Kagura sitting by the window of their apartment.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? What are you doing?" he said.

"Waiting for you." She said as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Go to sleep." He said and finally found the keys to open the door.

"What I said a while ago, it was true. I can see it, the red string. I haven't told anybody about this and I'm saying this to you because you have the right to know." She said.

Silence dominated the place. They stared at each other without saying a word. Then, Takasugi walked towards her. He was on the other side of the window. A thin wall was separating them. He bent closer to Kagura. There was only an inch distance between their faces. Then he whispered,

"Honestly, I've been confessed to by a number of girls before but no one went to such extent as to make-up stories like that just to make me go out with them."

As soon as he said those words Kagura saw a slight grin on Takasugi's face. It seemed like he was making fun of her. She was so pissed she wanted to punch him but it was too late. Takasugi already left. But more than the thought of Takasugi making a fun of her, the idea of Takasugi's lips near her ears as he was whispering those words freaked her out deep inside.

"…and damn he smelled so good!" she said while blushing.

-end of chapter 5-

A/N: Next chapter will be the long awaited reunion. Please look forward to it. There will be more OkiKagu moments on the next chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thurday, 6:55 am**

First class in the morning starts at 7:30 am. Kagura, having overslept, had just woke up and was running late for school. She quickly brushed her teeth and wore her uniform. She barely had time to fix her hair or eat breakfast. Knowing this, she stuffed as many foods as she can in her bag and left for school.

When she came out of their apartment, she saw Shinsuke Takasugi locking his apartment ready to leave for school with his buttons undone. His uniform and hair were a mess, proof that he also had the same dilemma as her. Both were obviously running late for school.

"Are you also running late?" Kagura asked him.

"Are you stupid? Will I be here if I'm not?" he said mockingly.

"I had a hard time getting up this morning. My bruises from yesterday were stinging so badly." He explained.

Kagura looked at his bandages. He was indeed hurt. Then she thought of the reason why she overslept. She was fangirling all night long because of what happened between her and Takasugi. Obviously, she can't tell him that.

"We have no more time for chit chats. I'm going now." He said and left.

"Right! Wait for me!" She replied.

But of course, being late meant only one thing and that is meeting a pathological late comer along the way.

**The Encounter**

"eh?"

It was an unexpected encounter, again, at the bus stop.

"Eh? Kagura? Takasugi-kun~? I'm surprised to see both of you here at this particular time of the day." Okita Sougo said calmly and casually.

As expected from a pathological late comer, he didn't mind being late for school. He stood there patiently waiting for the bus to arrive. Kagura and Takasugi, on the other hand, could barely catch their breaths. They ran with a speed of light from their apartment to the bus stop.

"By the way, why are you together? Are you going out?" Sougo asked them. His question made Kagura's heart leap out from her chest.

"What kind of question is that? We just happened to come across each other while going here." Kagura said defensively.

The three of them waited for the bus to come. Sougo was oblivious. Takasugi was quiet. And kagura? She was freaking out because of the awkward atmosphere around them. Who wouldn't freak out when you're in the middle of two dashing hot guys who are or had been a part of your life in one way or another? That 5 minutes they spent waiting seemed so endless.

Alas, the bus came. It was rush hour. All sits were occupied so they had no choice but to stand. The bus was jam-packed so the three of them had to squeeze in just to get in. As shoujo-ish as it may seem, Kagura was sandwiched between Sougo and Takasugi. For a moment, she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. Until Sougo said,

"Oi. You're leaning towards me too much. It's cramped up in here!" he said.

"Shut up sadist! It's not like I want to stand close to you." Kagura said as she moved a few inches away from him. For a moment, it seemed like their relationship was back to normal.

Takasugi, on the other hand, was staring blankly into space, unaware of what the two was arguing about. Suddenly, Kagura felt someone got close to her at her back. She ignored it. After all, the bus was crowded. But after a few moments, she felt a hand touched her butt. Since there were so many people, she could barely see who did it. The only thing she knew was that there were three guys behind her – A punk who stinked like cigarette, an old man who seemed like a business man wearing formal clothes, and a glasses-wearing university student who obviously looked like an otaku.

She remained silent and tried to dismiss the fact that she had just been groped. After all, she wasn't sure if it was intentional or was accidental. Then, she felt it for the second time.

THAT PERVERTED HAND!

She looked at Sougo and Takasugi, giving then a signal that there was a molester in the bus.

"What's with that weird expression on your face? Don't tell me…

…you're hungry? " Takasugi asked.

"Or more like…do you need to take a dump?" Sougo added.

Their questions pissed Kagura even more but she didn't have the time to argue with them. She had to teach that groper a lesson.

Shortly, the punk who smelled like cigarette quickly sneaked out from the scene, obviously about to get out the bus.

"NOT SO FAST PERVERTED GEEZER! That guy's a molester!" Kagura shouted which caused a chaos inside the bus.

The punk who was accused of groping panicked and quickly jumped off the bus. Kagura, of course, chased after him.

Takasugi shinsuke was about to follow her when Sougo grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Sougo asked.

"Obviously, to follow her" Takasugi replied.

"Why?" Sougo added.

"It's dangerous for a little girl to handle this by herself." Takasugi said.

"Ehhh. Ne Takasugi-kun, tell me. You don't know very much about her right?" Sougo said somehow making fun of him.

"What are you trying to say?" he added while staring at him closely.

"That girl was a varsity in Kyudo. And despite her small physique, she has an incredible strength…and errr…appetite. So there's nothing to worry." Sougo said, and for some reasons, sounded like he was bragging that information he knew about Kagura.

Takasugi felt silent for a moment. Then he said,

"Right. But I still think I should follow her."

He got off the bus. Sougo was the only one left.

"..and they said they weren't going out." He said silently.

**Meanwhile**

"I told you I didn't do it! Stop hurting me. I'm bleeding already!" the alleged groper said.

"And you're still denying it? Huh? Come on just admit it!" Kagura yelled.

"Why would admit something I didn't do? Besides, I was e-mailing my girlfriend the whole time I was at the bus. Just let me go!" he said.

"Okay. I would let you go if you pay me a month's supply of sukonbu." Kagura negotiated.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" the punk shouted.

*whistle*

A policeman from nowhere suddenly came.

"What's the commotion all about?" he asked.

"This girl! She's blackmailing me!"

"No! You were the one who groped me!" Kagura said.

"Groped? So you were the molester lurking around this area. Come with me to the police station." The police grabbed him and took him to the station.

"Serves you right, perv!" Kagura shouted. When she turned around she saw Takasugi running towards her.

"Where's the groper?" he asked.

Kagura looked at him. He went off the bus just to follow her and see if she was okay. That's what she thought. This made her heart flutter.

"Don't worry. I took care of it." She said.

"Right! Now we're late! Come on let's go!" he said.

"By the way, where is that damn sadist?" Kagura asked.

"Ah. He went ahead." Takasugi replied.

"I see. Right." She said.

For a moment, Kagura thought, it was Takasugi who chased after her. It was him who despite being late followed her to see if she was okay.

It was him and not Okita Sougo.

That was it.

**Epilogue**

"..and they said they weren't going out." Okita Sougo said silently after Takasugi chased after Kagura.

After Kagura made a chaos, all of the people inside the bus were talking about what happened.

Sougo was silently listening to the people's comments.

"Molesters are everywhere nowadays." said an old lady.

""That poor little girl. But good thing her boyfriend was with her." said the other passenger.

""That guy is despicable! I was even standing close to him" said the old man who seemed like a business man wearing formal clothes.

"Oh well, I need to get off now." He added.

"Not so fast PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Sougo said as he clutched the man's right shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" the old man asked.

"I meant what I just said." Sougo replied with his usual blank facial expression.

"You were the one who touched that girl right? I saw it." He added.

"Stop that false accusation. I can charge you for that! Besides, I was sure it was that punk who did it. I saw it!" the man defensively said.

"Really? But during that time, that man's right hand was clasping that hand grip while his left hand was holding his mobile phone. How can he touch that girl if that was the case?" Sougo explained.

"T-Then…it has to be this guy!" the man pointed at the glasses-wearing university student who obviously looked like an otaku.

"W-Why me? I was busy reviewing for my exams. I was holding this book the entire time." He said.

"See? I told you. I saw everything. Just admit it."

The old man finally admitted everything and was brought to the nearby police station. Of course, the punk was immediately released by the police who caught him.

"THANK YOU! Thank you for saving me! I thought I would be in jail!" the punk said as he bowed down his head to thanks Sougo.

"I didn't do that for you. I just happened to see everything." Sougo said.

"You saw everything that happened?" the punk exclaimed.

Sougo looked at him and said,

"Of course… because I was looking at her the entire time…

…I had always been."

-end of chapter 6-

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry. I thought I can include the reunion in this chapter but it seems like it has to wait for the next. Aww. I really love Sougo. People mistake him for a sadist but deep inside he is really a gentle person. I remembered one episode in the anime series when there was a girl who tried to kill him. That girl happened to be the daughter of the man who was accidentally killed in the confrontation between the shinsengumi and the joui. Sougo appeared to be the bad guy but he was really innocent. Something like that. I can't remember the details anymore but my point is that Sougo has a warm heart. That's all. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was friday evening when Sougo received a call from Kondo.

"Hello? Kondo-san?" Sougo greeted.

"Yo! Sougo, I just want to remind you. The meeting place will be at a family restaurant called Le Chateau around 6 pm. I initially planned on making this reunion a whole day event but some of us are too busy. I even rented the whole place for us. Anyway, you better get there tomorrow on time!" Kondo reminded.

"Hai, hai!" Sougo replied.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, have you talked to Kagura-chan? What did she say? Will she come tomorrow?" Kondo asked.

"Nah! I've told her about it but she's been busy lately with some other guy. So I don't think she'll come." Sougo said.

"Eh? Kagura-chan got herself a guy? But I ship you two so badly. I'm an OkiKagu shipper!" Kondo exclaimed.

"Kondo-san, you sound like a fangirl." Sougo replied with a blank face. He remembered how everyone had been rooting for them in junior high. But that was a thing of the past. He has Otae now. Kagura has Takasugi. That's how things are.

**The reunion**

It was almost 6 pm. People were arriving one by one at the venue. Miraculously, Okita Sougo came on time just as Kondo reminded him.

"Oi! Sougo, over here! Sit here!" Kondo shouted as he signalled Sougo to sit beside him.

Almost everyone was there; except for someone who had been bothering Sougo's mind. They sat in tables arranged side by side to form a long column. Of course, as expected from a high school reunion, they were all very noisy. Good thing, they rented the whole place. At least, they were free to get wild until they're satisfied.

In the midst of the commotion, Shinpachi stood up to announce something. Everyone was eager to know what he will be saying.

"Umm…I want you guys to know that…Otsuu-chan and I are going out."

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH?

Everyone had the same reaction. Shinpachi, the wimpy kid, and Otsuu-chan, the idol, were going out. This thing isn't something that usually happens even on fairytales. Even though Sougo was equally shocked as everyone else, he maintained his composure. He remembered how a certain someone had been so against Shinpachi liking Otsuu because she thought that a wimpy kid like him would never had the chance to go out with her. But looking how happy those two were, Sougo knew Kagura was wrong.

Everyone was congratulating Shinpachi. Others were giving their "condolences" to Otsuu. While everyone was busy celebrating the birth of a new couple, someone who Sougo had been subconsciously missing came like a hurricane to where they were.

Panting heavily, Kagura exclaimed "Sorry I'm late. Are you done eating yet?"

"Even though you are late, all you care about is food!" Shinpachi shouted and everyone laughed.

"Now, now! Everyone settle down. Kagura have a seat." Kondo said as he pointed to an empty chair beside Shinpachi. Apparently, that available chair was in front of Okita Sougo. So they were sitting right across each other. Speak of AWKWARD. They can't even look straight at each other's faces!

Kagura really didn't want to attend the reunion as she wanted to spare herself from the trouble of seeing Okita Sougo and reliving their high school memories. But what can she do? The id is stronger than the ego. To distract herself from the awkward atmosphere that had been stabbing her, she said "Why don't we start ordering. I'm really hungry!"

Kondo called the attention of the waiter who was at that time fixing the menu posted in front of the restaurant."Ummm…excuse me. We're going to order." The waiter approached them and all the girls started making a fuss about how good-looking the waiter was.

"Don't you think he's super duper hot?"

"Yeah! Is he a model or something?"

"OMG! I can't look at him. He's too dazzling!"

All the girls were spazzing, Kondo was dumbfounded, and Kagura was too shocked to even react.

Sougo glanced at Kagura. Of course, he knew why she was so surprised. After all, that super duper handsome guy wasn't a stranger to him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kagura asked, finally able to react.

"I'm currently working here. So can you please order now without making me-working-here a big deal?" Takasugi Shinsuke said.

"EH? You know each other?" asked Sa-chan who was apparently one of those girls fangirling over the hot waiter.

Kagura told them they were just classmates but she kept their being neighbours a secret. She didn't want them to know that.

She especially didn't want Sougo to know. Why?

Because she's afraid Sougo would get jealous? NO.

It's because she was afraid he might not give a damn.

The situation got worse when they started eating. Despite the awkward atmosphere she was feeling, nothing stopped Kagura from binging. She was eating like it was her last meal. Perhaps, this was her way of distracting herself from being over conscious of Sougo and Takasugi.

Right when things were going pretty smoothly for Kagura, Kondo suddenly blurted, "Oi Sougo! Did something happen between you and kagura?"

Sougo got almost chocked by Kondo's question. Kagura was of course flabbergasted.

"What are you talking about?" Sougo asked while maintaining his composure.

"Well, it looks like you and Kagura are avoiding each other. When we were in junior high, there is always a commotion when you're together. You always fight and never get along. That's why you were always teased by everyone." explained Kondo.

"Come to think of it, you've never talked to each other ever since you came. Did you have a fight?" asked Shinpachi.

"Nothing really. Can't I mature a bit?" replied Sougo obviously brushing-off the topic.

"Things really do change in a span of two years. I thought you'll start going out with each other in senior high. You go to the same school after all. " exclaimed Hijikata.

"EHHHH?" Kagura shouted after spilling the juice she was drinking. Everyone was very much involved in the discussion concerning her and Sougo. Added to her chagrin was the fact that Takasugi was just a stone-throw away from them. Thus, for sure he can hear everything they were saying.

"Hijikita-san, I didn't know you were there all this time. Why don't you just stop flirting with someone's sister instead of worrying about my love life?"

"So you're not going out?" asked Sa-chan.

"Who would go out with this moron?!" replied Kagura.

"Th-Then what about the kiss? Remember that kiss during our "Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs" play?"

"Ah. I remembered that kiss. It was too intense!"

"Yeah. Right. I thought they started going out after that."

Everyone was teasing Kagura and Sougo. Kagura didn't know what to do. She was hoping so hard that Takasugi won't hear what they were talking about.

The laughter and teasing continued until Sougo said,

"For everyone's information, I'm already in a relationship with someone. So please stop teasing me and Kagura-san (with emphasis) together."

He said it loud and clear with a straight face. Everyone was taken aback, especially Kagura. For the first time ever since the reunion started, Kagura looked at Sougo. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Then Kagura said,

"Right. Please stop teasing Okita-san (again, with emphasis) and me. It's unfair for his girlfriend. What happened before was a thing of the past. That kiss? That was nothing. Please take it as two-lips-bumping-into-each-other. Seriously, bringing this all up is troublesome."

"Troublesome? Hmmm, is it because you're too concern about what that pretty boy will think? Seriously? Have you fallen really hard for him?" mocked Sougo.

"So what if I have? That doesn't concern you. GO AND FLIRT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR ALL I CARE!"

Everyone was stunned. They were all tongue-tied. Kagura grabbed her plate and went to the counter.

"I would like to have this wrapped and take-out!" Kagura said while giving the restaurant staff the plate full of food.

Afterwards, Kagura bid her farewell to her former classmates and left.

The reunion ended in a total disaster.

**3 hours later**

Kagura spent 3 hours walking endlessly around the streets. She didn't want to go home. She felt guilty for ruining their much-awaited reunion. But it was Sougo's fault. He was being extra rude, she thought. Finally, she had the urge to go back and apologize to everyone. But when she came back, everyone was gone. It was almost past 10 pm. The restaurant was about to close.

She was standing in front of the entrance when Takasugi called her from behind.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left earlier?" he asked.

Kagura turned around and looked at him. He was still wearing his uniform.

"Nee Takasugi-kun. Is this the reason why you always come home so late? Do you work so late that it even takes you morning before you go home?"

"I usually do some overtime that's why I come home so late. I also have another job at a videoke house so I rarely go home early. Wait…

Are you stalking me?" He said.

(Oh oh, she was caught. LOL)

"M-me? Stalking you? Don't think so highly of yourself. I often wake up during the wee hours. That's why I see you going home late."

"So why did you come back? Left something?" he asked.

"Not really…"she replied.

"They left some time earlier…everyone…and that boy too." said Takasugi. Disappointment was vividly seen in Kagura's face.

"I see. It's okay. I better go home now. Ja ne~" Kagura said as she was trying so hard to hide her disappointment. She was about to leave when Takasugi said,

"You…

…what's going on between you and him?"

"EH? You heard it?" Kagura exclaimed.

"You are all talking like you've swallowed a microphone. How can I not hear everything?" he said sarcastically.

"Let's not talk about it. It was all in the past. I'm going now." Kagura said, again, attempting to leave. But Takasugi, also again, said something that made her unable to.

"Is it true? What you said that night. About the red string, destiny, and all those crap. Is it?"

Kagura turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"YES. It's up to you whether you believe me or not. Someday, you'll realize what I'm saying is rea – "

"Then shall we go out?"

Takasugi gazed at her. Kagura freezed. And Sougo? He's probably out there being warned by a fortune-teller for an impending predicament.

-end of chapter 7-

A/N: Finally done with this chapter. I am really sorry for making everyone wait. Tell me your insights, judgements, suggestions, criticisms, and the likes. I will very much appreciate it. You can also add me on facebook (carapaulinedino ). Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"Then shall we go out?"_

"_Then shall we go out?"_

"_Then shall we go out?"_

Takasugi's words had been running on Kagura's mind the whole night. She still can't believe she was going out with _The One_. Yay for fate. She knew she can count on it. Still, she can't help but worry about what happened between her and Sougo. Anyway, who cares about that stupid sadist? She has Takasugi now. What more can she ask for?

Although it was Saturday, Kagura woke up extra early. She was so curious about this whole dating thing. What does dating really mean? What does she have to do? Will they eventually have sex? Those were all running on Kagura's mind. She needed to clarify things with Takasugi so she went to his unit beside theirs.

_Knock knock! _No one answered. Kagura knocked again. Knock knock! Takasugi finally opened the door while yawning. He had a bed hair and was wearing pajamas. So cute.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to clarify some things about our RELATIONSHIP." Kagura said while pulling out a notebook and a pen inside her pocket.

"So we're finally going out. What do we get to do?"

"Err…go out?" Takasugi answered. Kagura wrote it down.

"Okay. When?"

"Now. I'm gonna take a quick shower first."

"Oh. Oh. Okay? Cool. I'll just wait…right here." Kagura was surprised with how fast things were going.

"You can come in if you want."

Oooooh. She got to enter Takasugi's apartment while he's taking a shower. LUCKY.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Kagura asked as she and Takasugi were at the park thinking of their itinerary. "Well, you eat a lot. So I suggest, we eat, talk, eat, and eat. What do you say?" Takasugi said. "Love it." Kagura muttered.

They seriously ate all day. They jumped from one restaurant to another. They also ate at food stalls and other food outlets nearby. It was very fun. They get to talk and eat A LOT.

**Conversation at the Fast Food Chain:**

"So how many girlfriends did you have?" Kagura asked.

"Elementary doesn't count, so two. What about you?" Takasugi answered.

"You had girlfriends in elementary?"

"Yup."

"O.o"

**Conversation at the Cheesecake Shop:**

"What's with you and that brown-haired guy?" Takasugi asked.

"Okita Sougo? Why? Are you jealous?" Kagura smiled menacingly.

"I'm asking so that I'd know if there's something I should be jealous of."

"Oooooh. There's nothing between us. He's just a stupid sadist who is apparently dating my friend. We were also classmates in junior high. So by the way, are you a virgin?"

"No. I lost it two years ago. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I'm proud of my ovaries too."

**Conversation at the Ice Cream Café:**

"What happened to your eye?" Kagura asked.

"I got into a fight. Gang fight." Takasugi said.

"You're a gangster?" she replied.

"I was before. Are you a gangster?" he asked with curiosity.

"No. Why would I be?"

"You act like a gangster -_-"

**Conversation at the Sushi Bar:**

"So what about your family?" Takasugi started the conversation.

"It's just my mom, my brother, and me. My father left us when I was a kid. Although I don't really care about him."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry. So how's your brother?"

"He's…I don't know…crazy? Kinda like a lunatic. He's a gang leader. Very war freak. We don't get along well much. He teases me most of the time."

"I see. But do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A straight-forward one."

"I don't know. Maybe. He's still my brother. What about your family?"

"It's just me. I live alone."

"But Ginpachi-sensei said you transferred school due to your father's job?"

"I lied to him." Takasugi answered as he looked straight into Kagura's eyes.

Kagura was worried. He was so mysterious. She knew there was more to him than what he seems to be. A former gangster who lives alone, Takasugi Shinsuke. Just who is he exactly?

They walked home after their date/food trip. It was almost evening. When they reached home Kagura asked Takasugi.

"I know you find me weird with all my talk about red strings and fate. But why did you choose to go out with me?"

"I had to go out with you. I had to ask you that time. Something forced me to do it. Was it fate?" he was obviously mocking Kagura.

"Lol very funny. I'll get inside now. Bye." Kagura said as they reached her unit. She was about to open the door when Takasugi muttered,

"I asked you to go out with me because you're small, redhead, and a glutton. You say dirty, rude, and stupid stuffs. You always eat sukonbu. You fancy over Chinese clothing and you wear pigtails."

"So? What about those things?"

"Nothing. Just characteristics of my dream girl I made up when I was a kid. Good night." Takasugi said as he bid farewell.

Kagura swooned.

-end of chapter 8-

Author's note: Thank you for the long wait. Finally, I was able to write this chapter. I stopped writing for almost a year. I hope you still support RSF until the end. Yay for TakaKagu! Feel free to post a comment/review. I'll be waiting.


End file.
